With ever increasing pollution in the world today all water is adversely affected. Municipal water supplies are polluted wherein trace amounts of many toxins are found. These waters are typically filtered mechanically, and then treated with ammonia and chlorine to kill bacteria. As a result, these waters are marginally suitable for drinking and food preparation. In order to improve water of this type, typically a "point of use" filter system is attached to the plumbing under the sink or nearby the water supply. For renters, this usually involves getting owner's permission and paying an installation fee. The unit is usually left behind when the party moves. Use of community water supplies has the further drawback that in the event of an emergency water shutdown, the water supply is cut off.
Conventional bottled water dispensers raise many problems. Some people are discouraged from purchasing heavy five gallon bottles. The bottles are usually dragged across the floor then lifted, tamed upside down and positioned on top of the dispenser. To dispense water from the unit one has to stoop down. Furthermore, typical dispensers are considered unsightly. Maintenance raises further problems. The reservoir must be cleaned often. Any impurities in the bottle and dirt on the outside of the bottle neck enter the water supply. A breeding ground for bacteria is formed. Dispensing water from the inverted bottle allows air to pass through the water thus tainting it with bacteria and pollutants. Dispenser spigots have a mechanical rubber plunger inside which eventually wears out causing water leakage.
The prior art includes the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,476 to Desrosiers et at., 4,958,747 to Sheets, 4,852,621 to Bear, 4,456,149 to Sciortino and 4,174,743 to Beny et al. These references disclose various water dispensers. However, the above enumerated problems are not solved by the prior art so that a simple and inexpensive bottled water dispenser is needed which solves these problems.